


stumbling in

by bonniebubblegum



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nico does not, Porn with Feelings, Schmitt enjoys not being the awkward vulnerable one for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebubblegum/pseuds/bonniebubblegum
Summary: “I don’t usually drink this much,” Nico admitted. His face was fever warm and cartoon red, his sharp cheekbones all jolly like Santa's. “It makes me feel—"“Cute?” Schmitt said.“I was going to say out of control.”





	stumbling in

It felt like Schmitt had been studying for seven thousand years when Nico finally clicked open the front door that night. Schmitt’s eyes flicked to the microwave clock. It was two a.m.

“Hey,” Nico said. His voice was low, the word stretching in his mouth. “Didn’t know you’d be here.”

They didn’t technically live together, but Nico’s apartment was an open floor plan, HGTV wet dream, and Schmitt slept in his mother’s basement. He came over more often than not.

“I couldn’t focus at my place,” he said. “Mom was rewatching True Blood upstairs, and there were tears. Audible tears.”

“Mhm,” Nico said. His face was sort of strained as he toed at his sneakers, and his cheeks were red. Really red.

“Are you drunk?” Schmitt said.

Nico’s head jerked up, like a puppy caught with its head in the trash. “I was out with Link,” he said. “Y’know, the—“ He tried to continue, but his tongue tripped over the syllables. “The bones,” he said eventually. “We fixed the kid’s bones.”

“Yes, you did.” Schmitt pushed his chair away from the table, turning to his boyfriend. Nico was taking his jacket off very carefully. His movements were labored.

“Need help there?”

“No,” Nico said. He struggled to put his jacket on a hanger, cursing a little when it slipped off the side. “No, no, I’m.” The jacket fell onto the hardwood. “I’m gonna get that later.”

“Okay,” Schmitt said. He couldn’t bite back his smile.

“I’m good, dude.” Nico crossed his arms, all defensive, flushed from his forehead to his unfairly perfect jawline. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Schmitt said.

Nico pointed a finger at him, but it skewed somewhere over his shoulder. Schmitt tilted his head, helpfully, to be in its path.

“Like I’m drunk,” Nico said.  

“Uh, you are drunk.” Schmitt stood up, moving towards the kitchen sink. “I’m gonna get you some water.”

Behind him, he heard a clatter. He turned around and saw Nico, clutching his thigh after an obvious impact with Schmitt’s discarded chair. Schmitt laughed.

“Stop,” Nico said, moving forward, still clutching his bruised leg. He had on the cutest little glare, his brow all furrowed, his shoulders squared up.

“It’s fine,” Schmitt grinned. “You’re clumsy.”

“I’m not clumsy,” Nico said. He gave Schmitt an accusatory look. “You’re clumsy.”

“Uh-huh,” Schmitt said. Nico took another step, and now he was practically pressed against Schmitt, boxing him into the counter. He swayed forward a little and grabbed at Schmitt’s arm for balance.

“Sorry,” Nico said. His hair was in his eyes. He shifted to grip Schmitt’s shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Schmitt said, his voice warm. He swallowed so he wouldn’t smirk. “You just need a little help from me, your strong, stable boyfriend. So you don’t fall.”

“Shut up,” Nico said, and Schmitt was ready with a not-that-witty retort, but  Nico just pressed forward and kissed him. He moved too fast, and their teeth collided, a clanking sound. Schmitt fought a laugh. Nico glowered.

“That usually works,” he said.

“Usually,” Schmitt agreed. He touched Nico’s cheek, which was fever-warm. He was cartoon red, his sharp cheekbones all jolly like Santa’s.

“I don’t usually drink this much,” Nico admitted. “It makes me all—"

“Cute?” Schmitt said.

“I was going to say out of control.”

“Same difference.”

“Well, I don’t like it,” Nico said. He leaned in, his face settling where Schmitt’s neck met his collarbone. “I’m not cute,” he mumbled. “I’m sexy.”

“Definitely,” Schmitt said. He patted Nico’s bent back, smiling at the feel of his warm breath against his throat. “Very sexy.”

“Uh-huh,” Nico said. One hand reached up into Schmitt’s hair, and he pulled, hard. Schmitt’s breath quickened, just a little. He felt Nico’s hard-on, insistent against his thigh. Nico kissed his collarbone.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said. He tongued at Schmitt’s neck, shifting up towards his ear. “You should get your own key.”

Schmitt was still using the spare. Nico nibbled at his earlobe, and he gasped a little, not sure what exactly he was reacting to. “Okay,” he said. “So give me a key then.”

The hand in Schmitt’s hair lowered, skimmed down his back, pushed him into Nico’s erection. Schmitt’s head fell back, and Nico followed it, kissing down to his jaw.

“Or you could just move in,” he said, inches from Schmitt’s nose, his breath smelling like liquor and warmth and probably the wings they served at Joe’s. Schmitt was distracted for just a second, and then Nico was kissing him, long, slow. Sloppier than usual, his tongue slipping into Schmitt’s mouth, his teeth tugging at Schmitt’s bottom lip. Schmitt pulled away.

“Are you serious?” he said.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Well, you’re clumsy.”

Schmitt blinked. “Um, got me there.”

Nico grabbed at Schmitt’s upper thighs, and then he was lifting him, scraping his ass against the counter slightly as he sat him down. He unclasped the button of Schmitt’s jeans.

“Just think about it,” he said, pushing Schmitt’s boxers down, essentially ensuring that he could not think. His other hand moved to Schmitt’s mouth, and Schmitt sucked at Nico’s fingers instinctively, his tongue looping around the pointer. Nico wrapped his newly wet hand around Schmitt’s cock.

“Mmph,” Schmitt said. Nico kissed him again, their noses colliding. His wrist jerked. His thumb rubbed over the head of Schmitt’s dick.

Schmitt gasped. Nico pressed their foreheads together. His grip tightened. His hand slid.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got lube in the kitchen,” Schmitt said. Nico shook his head. He kept on, his pace rough and insistent.

“Want me to get it?” He huffed into Schmitt’s ear. Schmitt shook his head. He didn’t think he could take the distance right now.

“I could carry you,” Nico offered.

Usually, yes. After a night out with Link…

Nico read his expression. He let go of Schmitt, just for a second, just long enough to unbutton his pants.

"Take off your shirt," he said. Schmitt tugged at his top, and by the time he detangled himself from the fabric, Nico was following his own advice. His chest was all smooth planes, his arm muscles frankly ridiculous. Schmitt tugged down Nico’s boxers, and their dicks skimmed against each other. Nico licked a stripe down his palm.

“I love you,” he said. They each sucked in a breath as Nico wrapped his hand around both of them.

“I love you too,” Schmitt said, feeling Nico’s grip tighten, their skin sliding against each other. Nico leaned down to kiss Schmitt’s nipple. He opened his mouth, wet tongue and the harshness of teeth, biting down. Schmitt squeaked. He was going to cum soon, each thrust of his hips raw and needy, his face nearly as red as Nico’s. His mouth opened. His stomach clenched.

Nico worked him through it, and then he dropped his hand, his own dick still hard and heavy against his thigh. Schmitt felt half-delirious, that same dreamy feeling he always got post-orgasm, but he reached forward for Nico’s cock anyway. It was slick. His tip was leaking, and Schmitt’s cum was on the shaft, and he had no problem establishing a smooth, easy rhythm. Nico groaned into Schmitt’s hair.

“Jus’ like that,” he said, bucking his hips into Schmitt’s hand. Schmitt looked up at Nico, at his mussed hair, his open mouth. His boyfriend. His boyfriend who may or may not have just asked him to move in. Unless that was some sort of marvelous fever dream, inspired by Nico’s marble countertops and ridiculously warm comforter. But Nico was still standing there, his eyes falling closed, his neck long and kissable. Schmitt leaned forward to kiss it. He nearly slipped off the countertop. His grip loosened, and Nico made a sound like he was in pain.

“‘M close,” he said. “Just—“ He pushed Schmitt farther back, so he was standing between his open legs. Schmitt’s wrist hurt a little where it pressed into his own thigh. Nico thrusted harder, into his grip, against his leg. “Levi,” he choked out.

A shiver, and then he was coming on Schmitt’s thigh. They stood there for a long moment, Nico resting his cheek on top of Schmitt’s head. Schmitt wiped his wet hand on his wet leg. Nico sucked in a breath.

“Shower?” he said.

“Probably.” Schmitt looked down at his lap, then closed his eyes. It was easier. The air felt heavy, like the seconds before a rainstorm. “And you know, about the other thing—“

They were so close, he could practically feel Nico’s mouth opening. Schmitt pushed on. “I’m not, like, holding you to it or anything,” he said. “People say stuff. When they’re drunk.”

“I’m not that drunk,” and the defensiveness was back in Nico’s voice. Schmitt opened his eyes, to see if he was really irritated, but Nico was actually kind of smiling. He squeezed Schmitt’s thigh.

“I meant it, okay? I like having you around, and I’m tired of having to talk to your parents every time I pick you up. No offense. I just… I don’t like Ellen nearly as much as your mom does.”

Schmitt laughed. “She never used to talk about her.”

“What about Neil Patrick Harris? Is that a new one too?”

“I’m pretty sure she only learned his name after I came out.” Schmitt looked at Nico, his dark eyes and red face, cute despite himself. He kissed him, long and slow and sweet. Nico pulled away. There was still a question in his eyes.

“Of course I’ll move in,” Schmitt said. He mimicked Nico’s drunken drawl. “Duh,” he said.

“Good,” Nico said. He pulled Schmitt into a hug, a flash of warmth. They were both half-dressed and fairly sticky.

“Shower,” Schmitt repeated. Nico nodded. He was grinning.

“Our shower.”

“Alright, drunky,” Schmitt said. “Now c’mon, let’s make sure you don’t fall and die.”

“In our shower.”

“That’s right,” Schmitt said. “In our shower.”

Nico only stubbed his toe once in the dark hallway.

Schmitt stubbed his twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more Nico content! We may not know much about his backstory, but we do know that he's a generally suave guy who is so stubborn he'd rather run into a windstorm than lose an argument. Speaking as a fellow stupid top, I figure he's got an issue with vulnerability. I wanted to see him out of his element again, so... I got him drunk.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment — they're very encouraging, and I really appreciate them!


End file.
